epic_rap_battles_of_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Gateway of the Mind vs Russian Sleep Experiment
Please forgive the guy who created this page earlier, He did not know what is he doing Russian Sleep Experiment vs Gateway of the Mind ''' is the 14th Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta. This battle features the failed Russian experiment, Russian Sleep Experiment battling against the experiment to speak to God, Gateway of the Mind. Cast WoodenHornets as Gateway of the Mind (audio) Anthony Perry as Gateway of the Mind (video) Frenzy as Russian Sleep Experiment (Russian #1) DHFilmsOFFICIAL as Russian Sleep Experiment (Russian #2) MaNCHA as Russian Sleep Experiment (Russian #3) (audio) Matthew Thomas as Russian Sleep Experiment (Russian #3) (video) Cameos CeKeFe(?) as Subject #1 01legofan as Subject #2 TheWuzShadyFilmMaker as Subject #3 DarkLink4749 as Subject #4 nothingonmydesk as Subject #5 Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CREEPYPASTA! GATEWAY OF THE MIND! VERSUS! RUSSIAN SLEEP EXPERIMENT! BEGIN! Gateway of the Mind: '''This is the Gateway of the Mind that you’re about to face When I’m done, I’ll put your 5 people into their place Take a step through my gateway, your nightmares are about to begin You’re gonna want to keep on dreaming, if you hope to win! Honestly my senses are missing, but I can still see This wannabe looking Gollum thinks he has a shot against me! Pounding at my cage! Your stupidity only strengthens my rage! You know the end is now, when you look into my blind gaze Russian Sleep Experiment : Russian #1: You’re looking tired over there, let me spray you with my gas Let me teach about the mind, sit down, it’s time for class You versus us? That’s a crazy theory you spawned But don't worry, you won't be around for very long Russian #2: ' Remove all your senses? What a terrible idea, such a disgrace!' You think you’re scary? When it's you who have met a terrible fate Russian #3: ' You can’t see, smell, touch, taste or hear me and that’s not all!' Telling lies about god when you can't even hear yourself talk! Russian #1: ' It’s over for you Gateway, you’re still that caged sad old man' You’ll end up dead, but that’s okay, it was always your escape plan You compared to us? You’ll make my subjects fall asleep! Looks like my victory is so... nearly... FREE!!! Gateway of the Mind: ' You 3 men don’t scare me. The voices in my head are many' They hired you for research? I wouldn’t fund you a penny! The dead relatives of yours speak to me in a hush tone It’s clear to see you never had wives, and will continue to be alone When darkness falls over you, killing the subjects isn’t the way Let them scream pain away and maybe they’ll see the light of day But of course they won’t, because you scientists are asleep mentally Once I'm done with you, I'll have these Russians put to sleep PERMANENTLY! Russian Sleep Experiment: Russian #1: So many years, we've studied to try and comprehend sleep But between you and me, I've achieved no easy feat Breaking the mental barrier into something that we called insanity When in reality, it's sleep that keeps us all living happily What have you done? Not a damn thing worth to mention But through my progression, it's now time that I show TRUE AGGRESSION THE END IS NOW, I'VE ELIMINATED THIS FAKE! BUT THE TIME WON'T COME AGAIN WHEN YOU FINALLY AWAKE!!! *'''cut scene to someone waking up from a bad dream* Gateway to The Mind: '' You can take your petty gas, and step out of the room'' 'cause I have spoken to God, and he has abandoned you' WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP *gas sprayed*BAttles...of.....CREEPYPas... *snore* Crew Created by: Matthew Thomas & Frenzy Written by: Matthew Thomas, Frenzy, Anthony Perry, & WoodenHornets Beat Produced by: Tristan on the Track Battle Mixed by: Matthew Thomas Subtitles by: Matthew Thomas Poll Who Won? Gateway of the Mind Russian Sleep Experiment Hint for Next Battle 'Meet their makers, for they are why they thrive They are the basis for thier life, and how many they die (Screapped Hint)''' Trivia *This is The First Battle To Have a 3 vs 1 Rap Battle *This Hint is Originally TV Incidents But on There Youtube the Hint is Experiments *This Battle Was Also Originally The Wyoming Incident vs The Max Headroom Incident (John Mitchell's Words Not Mine) But They Scrapped It Saving It For Season 2 or 3 (I Don't Facking Know!) *This is the First Battles that doesn't match with the Hint of the previous battles Category:Gateway of the Mind vs Russian Sleep Experiment Category:Season 1 Category:MaNCHA Category:Matthew Thomas Category:Frenzy Category:Alexander Kanack Category:Anthony Perry Category:DH Films